When The Barrier Breaks
by ShadowsRoslette
Summary: Amy, a new student is determined to be shadows friend, he on the other hand trys to keep his distance from her. When an explosion unexpectedly hits they are forced to mourn the losses of their loved ones and find a way to survive this newly war torn city.
1. Beginnings

Shadows POV

Heading to class I faced the ground and rolled my eyes at silvers attempts to get me interested in our one sided conversation.

"Shadow, shadow," silver called.

"What?" I muttered.

"I asked if you finished the homework," he sighed.

"Yeah, I'd did, and no you're not copying me," I replied.

"Aww, come on shadow, I forgot to do mine," he whined.

"By I forgot, I'm guessing you mean I was to busy hanging out with blaze to do it," I smirked finally lifting my head to meet his glare.

"Fine, I'll just ask Tails if I can copy his," silver sighed knowing he'd lost.

I entered the classroom, and ignored the teacher who was telling us off for being late and sat down next to an unrecognisable pink hedgehog, she must be new. I heard Silver apologise towards the teacher and watched him sit beside Tails and lean over to whisper something to him, I guessed he was asking to copy the homework.

As the teacher started the lesson I began to sink into my own thoughts, I didn't really matter as I already knew everything the teacher was explaining to us. I got handed a worksheet and finished it nearly half an hour before the end of class. I decided to leave as I had no other work to do.

"Shadow, where do you think your going?" The teacher questioned irritably.

"Home," I replied.

"Can we not go through this today, sit back down," The teacher ordered.

When I didn't reply and only proceeded to leave I noticed students staring at me and whispering.

"If you put one foot out that door, shadow, I'll be calling your mother," she warned.

I again ignored her and finally left the classroom making sure to glare at the class before I went.

My mum got home around 6 that night after work, she worked as a therapist a few blacks away.

"Shadow, the school called again, this is the 3rd time this week," my mother sighed running her hand through her hair.

I honestly felt bad for her, I mean it wouldn't be easy the school always complaining about your son the second you walked in the door.

"I wasn't doing anything anyway, it's not my fault they keep teaching us the same things," I replied.

"I know honey, but you can't keep doing this," she began, looking hesitant to continue." The school also wanted me to tell you, in punishment for skipping classes you'll have to show a new student around tomorrow, she just started school and"

"What, no," I interrupted her, the last thing I needed was some new student annoying me all day.

"Please shadow, just do this one thing, I don't ask for much," My mother pleaded.

It's true she never really does ask for all that much.. Whenever I just randomly leave to hang out and sleep overs at Rouge's place she never bothers me and tells me I can't go. When I get suspended from school she seems disappointed but doesn't push on it.

I thought for a minute before replying, "okay, fine, did they say who?."

Mum seemed to be in thought for a second, probably back tracking what the school had said "A pink hedgehog, I think they said her name was something Rose."

Amy's POV

Yesterday was horrible, I just started at a new school after my parents moved house and I was so excited, especially since my long time crush Sonic goes there. I was planning to surprise him, but upon arriving at school, I realised I had no idea where anything was. I had thought I would be late by the time I had made it to class. I got to class on time but I can't say the same for the two male hedgehogs who arrived ten minutes after me. One of them was completely rude towards the teacher and didn't even so much as glance at her as he sat down, then he had the nerve to leave half an hour before the end of class after he was already late. Later I found sonic around lunch but he didn't seem to care all that much that I was here, I was kind of disappointed but shrugged it of thinking he was just in a bad mood. I didn't even make it to my last class as I couldn't seem to find it anywhere, so I instead went to the office and asked if there was any chance they could get somebody to show me around tomorrow. I could of asked Tails or Sonic but I don't really know Tails to well and I already thought Sonic was in a bad mood so I didn't want to bother him further.

"I'll just have to make today better!" I smiled to myself and headed to school.

When I reached the school entrance I glanced around trying to find any sign of my guide, completely unaware of how lost I looked while searching for them.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Rose?" A voice startled me and I fell backwards only to be caught by strong arms. I looked up and saw the same hedgehog who was rude to the teacher yesterday.

"Shadow?" I asked making him stare at me confused before helping me back to my feet.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Umm well I was in your class yesterday, you know when you walked out," I said nervous under his stare, "and you know it's pretty hard to not know your name when the teacher kept yelling it," I laughed.

"Right, so Rose I think we should get to class, follow me," Shadow replied then began walking to class.

Silence seemed to fill the air for a while before I decided to break it. "So, I can already tell you know my last name but let me introduce myself, my names Amy," I said following after shadow.

Shadow rolled his eyes and turned to look at me. "Look, Rose I don't really care what you name is, and I'm not looking for a friend so can we just get to class in silence," Shadow said bluntly.

"You don't have to be so rude," I muttered.

Shadow told me he had track team tryouts today so I was going to have to come with him. I sighed in annoyance, not really wanting to spend my lunch waiting for tryouts to be over but told him it was fine and tried to force a smile.

Shadows POV

At tryouts I left Amy at the bleachers and left to get changed bumping into Sonic on the way there.

"Hey Shads, I don't know why your trying out, I mean nobody can beat me," Sonic teased smirking.

I glared at him and continued walking to the change rooms.

"Oh come on Shads I was only joking," Sonic called out.

Once I was ready we all lined up in a diagonal line across the running track, the coach started counting down from three but had to stop as a pink hedgehog ran across the track and leaped onto sonic making him tumble over.

"Rose," I uttered realising who it was.

"Sonic, I didn't really get to see you yesterday!" Amy stated, "Why didn't you tell me you were trying out, I might not have been here to cheer you on," she squealed.

I stared at them in thought, I didn't know they knew each other

"Amy stop, please sit down, we were about to race," Sonic replied. "We can talk after the race okay?" He said shooting her a grin.

"Okay Sonikku, good luck, I love you!" Amy smiled back releasing him.

I noticed sonic slightly roll his eyes at her last comment, their love must be one sided.


	2. Secrets

The gun was shot and the race began. Me and Sonic sprinted ahead of everyone as soon as the race started running faster and faster by the second, my breathing started to strain as I kept pushing forward rivalling Him, we hit the corner of the track and skidded around it, Sonic got around the corner more smoothly than me and was now slightly ahead.

As I pushed harder trying to catch up I noticed he was now a good metre in front of me. Sonic turned back to smirk at me, I growled and pushed myself even harder, exhaustion was hitting. We turned the last corner and headed to the finish-line, Sonic was still ahead of me just slightly. I could feel a sharp pain in my throat from lack of air, I continued to ignore it and realised I had gotten a few inches ahead of him. I sped up even more not wanting him to over take. Mistake. My footing was clumsy not used to speed like that and before I could catch myself I tripped skidding across the floor just behind the finish line. Sonic ran past me and the race was over, "shit." I got up and jogged the last metre of the track, as soon as I got past the line I collapsed from both exhaustion and pain.

Amy's POV

"Omg, Shadow are you okay," I cried running over to him after seeing him collapse. He looked at me, stared then gave a small nod before falling unconscious. People began crowding around us, some going to get a teacher to help. I followed as they carried him to the nurses office, worried about him. I was told to wait outside until he was awake, I sighed and nodded taking a seat and wondering how hard he must of hit the ground in order to faint. After waiting for over half an hour I was starting to get restless, I noticed the nurse leave probably to go have her lunch. Smiling as she left I headed towards Shadows room not caring that I was meant to wait.

Reaching his room I walked over to his bed and watched him, he looked so peaceful in sleep. I stared at him for a while, wondering what he might be dreaming about, he shuffled a bit waking me up from my trance.

Shadows POV

I wearily moved keeping my eyes shut tight from the pain my legs and arms were feeling. Whatever I heal fast anyway. I opened my eyes with a somewhat blurring vision and saw a pink figure standing over me.

"What, Amy?," I asked realising it was her.

A smile stretched across her face as I said that, "You called me Amy," she giggled teasingly.

I rolled my eyes at her childish acts, "yeah, anyway why are you here?" I asked impatiently.

She looked at me confused,"well, why wouldn't I want to see if your okay."

I stated silent before noticing she wanted an answer. "Never mind, forget I asked."

She giggled again, "So are you alright, you took quite a fall," Amy asked concern suddenly entering her eyes.

"I'm fine," I replied getting up from the bed.

"Hey, you can't leave when your hurt," she scolded.

I ignored her starting to walk away. Amy shot me another concerned look, "At least let me walk with you, to make sure your okay," she asked.

I didn't reply and I guess she took it as a yes. It was after school so I started walking home, with her following. "So, where about do you live, it might be near me," She asked obviously hoping I didn't live to far away from her.

"If your worried about how far you'll have to go to get back to your house, I suggest you don't follow me," I replied. Amy didn't say anything after that, probably scared I would tell her not to follow me again.

The silence didn't last for long as she started rambling on, and asking me stupid questions like what my favourite colour was. (I'm Australian so yes, I spell it as Colour not Color.)

I stopped at my house and began walking inside, only to be stopped by Amy.

"Uh Shadow, when we were walking, I wasn't um really paying attention to how we got here and um, I don't recognise this place," she said nervously.

"So your saying, you're lost?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered a bit. I stared at her and sighed.

"Where do you live?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Uptown Station square."

I groaned and muttered a curse under my breath, "That's at least an hour from here and it's already dark, remind me again why you followed me,"

"Jerk, I was trying to be nice, you were hurt," Amy said sounding hurt.

"Fine I'll ask my mum if she can drive you home," I sighed and walked to my front door Amy trailing behind.

My mum walked to the door as she heard us enter, when she saw Amy beside me she gave me a surprised look.

"Mum this is," I began only to be interrupted by Amy pushing in front of me, I glared at her, but let her speak.

"Amy Rose, nice to meet you!" Amy said with a huge smile.

My mum smiled back at Amy, "oh so your the new student, that Shadow had to show around, do you mind me asking why your here now though?" She asked continuing to smile at Amy.

"Shadow hurt himself at school today, so was just making sure he got home safely,"

I noticed my mothers face suddenly flash with worry, "oh my, are you okay Shadow," she asked averting her eyes to me.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," She continued to look at me not trusting my answer before Amy broke the silence.

"When we got to your house, I suddenly realised I didn't know my way back," Amy said looking at the ground.

My mother looked to be in thought before smiling at Amy, "It's alright sweetie now listen, you have two options, you can stay here for tonight or if you really want I can drive you home, but personally I prefer the first option as its very late now and I'm guessing you don't live near here."

I glared at my mother after she said this but she either didn't notice or ignored it. I noticed Amy struggling to chose an option, she probably didn't want to be a hassle.

"I'll stay here, I don't want to bother you after your long day at work," Amy said cheerily, "Am I able to call my parents and tell them I'm over here," she asked politely.

"Of course dear, follow me to the kitchen," Mum replied warmly.

Amy ended up sleeping in my room, while I got stuck in the spare room, it was so uncomfortable I couldn't sleep. By 12 that night I was still wide awake, I heard a phone ringing, it was coming from my mums room. I could hear her answering it through the thin walls, "What, are you sure,"

She asked, "can it wait till morning." "He's barely 17, I can't do this," This statement made me interested, is she talking about me? "No, of course, I know he's not really my...," I didn't hear the end as she lowered her voice. Not her what?, "Fine I'll be there," She spoke bitterly. I heard her closing her phone and heading through the hallway, right towards my room. I snapped my eyes shut and pretended to be asleep when I heard her entering my room.

"Shadow, you awake honey," Mum asked, I didn't reply.

"Shadow, wake up," She spoke softly, this time shaking me. I opened my eyes this time and awaited what she had to say.

"I have to go, I got called in from work," She told me. Lies, she never works at night.

"Why so late, it's the middle of the night," I questioned, she stared at me obviously thinking of an excuse.

"I know, but there's this guy who claims he needs my therapy or he'll do something rash, maybe even end his life, I might be able to talk him out of it." Mum replied sighing.

I didn't answer her and only stared as she took me in for a hug and whispered goodbye before leaving. I noticed a note in her hand on the way out, it was probably for Amy so if she woke up she wouldn't freak out when she noticed my Mum wasn't there.


	3. Destruction

Amy's POV

Darkness surrounded me as I lay in the pitch black room, I reached of the bed to my bag and pulled it towards me taking my phone out and checking the time. 3:30am, I sighed before getting of bed and heading towards the kitchen. I wasn't one for snooping other people houses but I was in desperate need for a drink. I crept up the hallway, into the kitchen turning on the light as I entered the room. I noticed a small note on the fridge, Dear Amy, I'm sorry sweetie but I was called into work don't be alarmed if I'm not there :). After grabbing some milk from the fridge I sat down and yawned tiredly. Why would she be called into work this early? What even is her job?

My thoughts were interrupted when the lights started to flicker before turning of completely, I gasped and attempted to see through the darkness. My heartbeat started to increase speed when footsteps were heard coming through the hallway, freezing in fright I heard myself unconsciously let out a small almost unheard whimper.

"Amy?" A voice questioned.

I stayed silent still frozen, "Rose?" It spoke again getting closer.

"Shadow," I whispered in realisation, the nickname knocking me out of my frozen state.

I could now make out Shadows figure and realised he was right next to me.

"What are you doing," he asked grabbing what I could assume was a touch from the bench.

"I went to get a drink, then the power went out," I replied softly still slight shaken. We sat in silence for a while the torch our only source of light.

"So, couldn't sleep?" I asked in attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah," was all he replied, staring back at me.

So much for trying to converse I thought letting out a small laugh.

Shadow stared at me strangely staring for a while. We again sat in silence.

I felt a small vibration from the chair and looked at shadow confused. I guess he felt it to, he was glaring at the floor in question.

The vibrations stated to increase, and a split second later the ground was shaking. Softly, but still noticeably. I realised something was wrong but before I could react Shadow grabbed me and forced me under the kitchen table, I gasped as he did so.

The ground stated to shake. Glass shattered through the windows. Shadow began to grip me hard putting his arms around me in protection. Loud defending explosions were heard about a mile from the house.

I started to scream, this made Shadow pull me even closer. Furniture came crashing down around us and the fridge leaned in towards the table. I screamed a higher pitch.

Shadow pushed me off him and away from the collapsing table, the fridge crashed though and hit the ground, Shadow rolled to the side just before it hit.

I crawled to the corner of the room, back against the wall. He joined me. A few seconds later the explosions stopped and the ground stopping shaking.

Red irises burned into green as Shadow stared at me, "Rose, are you alright," he asked looking a bit shaken but hiding it well.

I only nodded and faced the ground, replaying what just happened in my head.

Shadows POV

After I was sure Amy had calmed down I asked her if she was okay to go to bed now. She stayed silent and I soon realised she had fallen asleep, I picked her up and headed towards my room then laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. "Shadow..no," I heard her whisper. She's sleep talking, about..me?

"Help, no stop please..," Amy whispered aloud. I stared as she started to toss and turn, clearly having a nightmare.

Amy began screaming and I took this as a signal to wake her up. "Rose, Rose...wake up," I spoke softly shaking her. She opened her eyes and stared at me wide eyed and confused. "huh s-shadow?" She asked fearfully.

"Shh, Rose it's okay, you had a nightmare," I answered trying to calm her.

"Oh," she said softly. "I had a dream, you were there, there was an explosion like before but in my dream you-you got hurt, badly," she mumbled.

I sighed looking at her concerned. "It's okay Rose, I'm fine, now let's go to sleep."

I began to walking to the guest room. "Wait, shadow, can you umm, sleep in here."

I looked at her in surprise. "I don't think that's such a," I began but paused after seeing her face fall in disappointment, "...fine" I got some thick blankets and put them on the floor before laying above them. "Night, Rose," I said barley audible.

"Goodnight," Amy replied smiling slightly at me before drifting off.

I heard an unsettling ringing in my eyes and opened my sleep deprived eyes to see a pink figure above me, "Shadowwww, wake uppp," Amy whined shaking me.

I groaned and pushed her away before getting up of the floor and heading towards the kitchen not noticing how messy and torn apart the room was.

Once I got to the kitchen I realised just how hard the explosion must have hit, it was completely ruined, furniture was sprawled across the ground in all different directions, Windows where smashed and holes were shown through the roof and walls.

I turned around to Amy a shocked look upon my face. "I guess I won't be living here anymore,"

Amy giggled at my comment, I guess she's recovering from the shock last night.

"Hey, shadow, what do we eat for breakfast, there's nothing in the pantry." Amy asked smiling.

"All the food here was probably destroyed last night, we need to go out for breakfast, that is if there even is any places not destroyed, everyone probably went to a shelter to eat and stay," I said mostly to myself.

"Oh, okay let's go there then, do you know where the rescue shelter is," Amy asked.

"Yeah, let's go, I bet you dying to see if your friends are okay," I replied heading to the door with Amy trailing behind.

As we walked to the shelter I looked over at Amy, noticing she looked worried, she's been this way even since I had commented on her wanting to see her friends. I placed a hand on her back in comfort, "Shadow, do you think there okay..." She half whispered.

"I can't answer that, sorry," I replied upset that I couldn't reassure her. She noticed my concern and faked a smile, it looked so sincere, but I could tell she forced it. I only hope everyone's okay, for Amy's sake, I don't think she's coping to well, even if her smile says otherwise.

We arrived at the shelter shortly afterwards and Amy hesitantly walked up to one of the officers. The officer looked up from the clipboard he was holding and turned to Amy, "Name," he asked.

"A-Amy Rose, and This is Shadow, umm Shadow-" she began pointing towards me.

"Shadow the hedgehog," I interrupted.

The officer thanked us, and nodded towards inside, signalling we could enter, as we walked about a metre past the officer he stopped and called Amy back.

"Uh, yes?" She asked confused.

"Did you say you were Amy Rose?" He asked with a look of sympathy.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mother has fallen ill from the amount of smoke that the explosion produced, she was very close to where it happened." The officer said pityingly.

Amy's face fell, and tears began to well up in her eyes, "M-my dad?" She asked in a nearly inaudible voice.

"He's, fine, he is with your mother at the rescue centre, they ask that you stay here or with a friend until he is able to see you," he paused then continued. "I'm glad you came here as we had previously sent out a search party for you and a couple others, at least your one of our list."

We walked into the shelter in silence, I felt like if I said anything Amy would burst in to tears.


	4. Company

Amy's POV

We headed into the shelter, walking in the direction of the mass of cramped up beds. Shadow fidgeted beside me, it was obvious he wouldn't want to stay here, it was out if his comfort zone to be so close together with others. I was planning to stay here, but I guess Shadow won't want to... I don't really want to leave him alone though.

I scanned the room for any sighs of people I knew, no luck so far. I signed and suggested to Shadow that we head to the dining area for dinner, he agreed and we headed towards it. Just as we got to the door I was trampled by a young bunny, the bunny's ears where perched up in excitement and she had a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Cream!" I almost squealed in realisation, I'm so glad she's okay, well... At least she looks alright.

"Amyyy!" Cream cried back.

"How are you? when did you get here? Where's Vanilla? Are you hurt?" I asked frantically suddenly panicking about the child's wellbeing.

"I'm fine, don't worry, how are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm fine, luckily I wasn't injured," I replied smiling.

Cream began to ramble on about her day, telling me how she had got to the shelter last night when the fire department rescued them, apparently the explosion left their house in shambles. I noticed Shadow shift uncomfortably beside me and I directed my attention away from Cream for a second.

"Oh right, Shadow this is Cream the rabbit, she's practically my younger sister," I began making Shadows presence known. "And Cream this is Shadow, he's the reason I didn't get hurt yesterday, if he hadn't acted on his quick reflexes I probably would be squished under a piece of furniture with shards of glass in me," I laughed lightly.

Cream smiled at Shadow gratefully for looking after me and held out her hand asking to shake his.

Shadow looked at her hand in thought for a moment before shaking it.

"Thank you, Mr Shadow," She smiled.

Shadow cracked a slight grin at this probably finding it amusing how she referred to him as Mr Shadow.

"Hey Cream, I asked before, where's Vanilla?" I questioned.

Cream smiled and told us to follow her, we headed into the kitchen. I frowned upon entering, there was a lot of sickly looking people here, bandaged and bleeding. They were having obvious trouble eating. I didn't see any hurt people at all in the sleeping area, maybe I just didn't notice them. We walked towards a small table that Vanilla was sitting at. Noticing us she shot me a welcoming, motherly smile. I was very close to Vanilla, and although nobody could replace my own mother, she had always been what I saw as part of my family.

"Vanilla, I missed you!" I ran up to her embracing her in a strong hug, she hugged back more gently.

"And of course I missed you too dear, I'm so glad your okay," she replied softly.

Not wanting Shadow to be uncomfortable again, I decided to introduce him straight away, "Vanilla, this is my friend, Shadow, he was with me when the explosion happened."

"Oh, why hello Shadow, how are you?" Vanilla asked.

"Fine," he replied.

'Fine' that's all, God Shadow, your a bit rude aren't you. I stepped on his foot hard which caused him to silently mutter a curse before glaring at me.

"Ask her how she is," I whisper to him harshly.

He rolled his eyes before asking how she was. "I'm good, thank you Shadow," she smiled at him then turned to face me, "Amy, where are your parents?"

I froze immediately my face falling, I pulled my eyes away from her gaze, "T-There..." I started, but couldn't finish. My eyes turned glassy and turned to Shadow for help.

He nodded and answered for me, "Amy's parents are at the rescue shelter."

Vanilla looked at me sympathetically and took my actions as a sign to not push it any further.

Shadows POV

Amy changed the subject and they began catching up on how they have both been, I zoned out for a while staring at the far end of the room. I noticed the small fox Sonic hangs around with over there, he looks happy despite what has happened, makes sense him and Sonic are friends. They both look on the bright side, unlike me. Tails was soon accompanied by Sonic and who was holding two plates of food.

My phone began to vibrate and I turned my attention away from them and pulled it out of my pocket and glanced at the screen. Rouge. "Hello," I grunted.

"Hey, I've got some info on your mum that you decided to tell you after presuming that you don't know where she is," Rouge replied.

"Where is she," I questioned hurriedly starting to face back and forth unknowingly.

"Woah calm down, I'm not really sure to be honest but I do know that she's involved with Gun, I found an Gun official ID card with her name on it near there building when I was called in there."

I knew she lied about going to work. "Stealing again Rouge?" I said smirking in a knowing way.

"I know somewhere you can stay that's close to me so we can figure this out, it's an abandoned building opposite the supermarket," She replied in an annoyed tone avoiding my question.

"Alright, I'll be there tonight."

Amy's POV

"Amy," Shadow whispered into my ear distracting me from Vanilla and Cream. "I need to talk to you." He pulled away and waited as I told them I would be back soon.

He lead me to the bed area away from the crowded kitchen. "I not staying here, so I was going to tell you I was leaving, you know people here so you'll be fine,"

"But where will you go, and with who? You can't be by yourself, and what about your mum. Do you even know what happened to her after she went to work?"

"Rose it's fine, I've got it on the most part under control. But I need you to stay here, it safe here."

"I- but I want to come. You never answered me question as to who your going with so I'm guessing in your own. I don't want you to be alone." I looked at him pleadingly.

He sighed, stared at me then spoke again, "Okay Fine, but I'm leaving in an hour."

I stood in the kitchen with a confused look spread across my face. I had just seen Sonic across the other side the room and the sudden urge to be near him hadn't spread to me, in fact I didn't all the much want to see him. I had to many other things on my mind at the moment.

I always thought that if something happened it would be him who I would want to comfort me but right now it's the opposite. I just don't feel the need to talk to him at the moment and it confuses me.

I used to want to spend every second with him despite the circumstances, so what's changed.

Shadow headed towards me pushing past people uncaringly, this knocked me out of my trace.

"Shadow, don't be rude!" I shouted as he neared closer.

A roll of the eyes was his response. He grabbed my hand and began to pull me back through the crowd and towards the door. I had previously said goodbye to Cream and Vanilla so I let him drag me through. His hand was warm and made my heartbeat sped up a little. The solider we spoke to earlier glanced at us pityingly again as we passed him, this gave me a small reminder and caused me to squeeze Shadows hand slightly. To my surprise he squeezed back and shot me a small smile, I smiled back weakly and we headed out into the street on our way to the abounded building Shadow had told me we would be staying at.


	5. Feelings

Shadows POV

Amy's hasn't let go of my hand yet. In fact she's been gripping it pretty hard since we hit the streets.

She's been taking sharp intakes of air every few minutes and it's driving me crazy. It's the streets, the destruction that's bothering her. Reminding her. I need to get her out fast or she's gonna start hyperventilating and I won't know how to calm her down, the only problem is the building is still an hour away.

I scan the area. Right now we're near some corner shops and a few other facilities, which included a cinema. In silence I begin dragging a confused Amy towards the door, I knew nobody would be running it but at doesn't mean I can't get a movie to play.

She noticed where we were heading and shot me an if possible even more confused look.

"Just follow me," I answered her unspoken question.

Amy needed to take her mind of a few things and I figured watching a movie would help take some stress off.

We entered and walked towards the different gates of theatre rooms, I dragged her through one before finally letting her hand go. She seemed to frown at my action but I ignored it and walked further into the dark room trying to find the top of the theatre room so I could find the projector and light controls.

Amy followed me clumsily, tripping after nearly every third step. I smirked amused, then again focused on trying to find it.

Reaching the light controls I turned the stair lights on so she wouldn't hurt herself and started searching for a movie.

"Shadow, why are we here," Amy asked no longer confused but surprised.

"Isn't it obvious," was my reply as I continued to search for a movie. "What type of movie do you want to watch."

"But don't we need to get to the building? How do we have time for this?" She asked still as stressed as before.

"Relax, Rose you need to relax," I told her calmly now facing back towards her." It will be dark by the time we walk home but, we wouldn't have made it there in time anyway it's about 6 already. So what movie type?"

"What do you like?" She asked me in sudden interest.

"Horror, I guess. But I doubt you would want to watch a horror movie, especially after the-" I was gonna say after the explosion, but I'm meant to be making her forget about that for a few hours.

"I like horror," she said surprising me.

"You, Rose, like horror?" I asked amused.

"Hey, it's not funny, I do like horror." She answered half laughing half sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, you just don't seem like the type to, but sure if you wanna watch one," I smirked.

"Yeah let's do it," she smiled, obviously happier then before.

Amy picked out one of the horror movies and slid it into the disc slot then we both headed back down the steps and sat in the middle row.

As the movie began Amy started getting further and further pulled into the plot, she seemed so entranced in the film. Unlike me who could barley focus on the screen. Nothing all that scary had happened yet to make me interested, so I instead started zoning out into my own little world. The more I zoned out the more I realised that my thoughts all involved her.

I slowly turned to face her and still saw her eyes glued to the screen. Her eyes were filled with so much wonder of what would happen next and her lips were parted in fear as supernatural things began to happen in the movie.

Amy turned her head to face me and I jerked backwards in my chair slightly not expecting her to catch me staring.

"What? Does the movie scare you or something because you look like you've seen a ghost" She asked giggling.

"No." I replied sort of harsh looking back at the screen.

Amy continued to stare at me," What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," I replied softer this time.

Am I fine? I need to get away from this girl, she's getting to close. Maybe tomorrow I should send her back to the shelter, that is if she'll listen.

Amy's POV

This might not have been the best idea. I've seen horror movies before but this one, well it's a bit full on.

I watch the screen and sigh in relief as one of the less scary parts comes up, or it least this part didn't seem scary. I lean forward in my seat and watch intently. Maybe this movie has passed the bad horror parts, it doesn't seem so bad now. Spoke to soon. A scream erupted from my lungs as a jump-scare appeared on the movie and I held onto the closest thing to me, which just so happened to be Shadow.

I hugged his torso and buried my face into his chest as the demon like creature on the screen attacked. Shadows breathing started to quicken along with his heartbeat but I shrugged it off assuming the movie had scared him too.

After a few seconds he shifted away making my arms fall from around him. He glanced at me quickly then went back to watching the screen, what's up with him?

"Are you alright?" I asked slowly.

"I told you before, I'm fine." He replied in a monotone voice making sure to avoid my gaze.

An hour later the movie had ended and we were back to the streets. I hated it. Every shattered window. Every Brocken door. Every piece of rubble left on the floor. Every reminder of the explosion happening. Every reminder of my loved ones being harmed.

"S-Shadow how much longer," I asked my voice a little shaky.

"We'll be there soon," he replied sighing.

I wonder why we're staying at an abandoned building, how did he even know about the building. Did someone tell him about it and if so why? I knew he didn't like staying in crowded places but I didn't think it was bad enough to make him leave. And what about his mum, shouldn't he be trying to find her? He did say he has everything under control, so maybe he already knows where she is.

I let out a frustrated growl which caused Shadow to stare at me in question.

"Tell me your plans, how did you know about the building? Why do you want to stay here?" I asked suddenly.

He ignored me but continued to stare.

"Well," I urged.

"A friend told me. I want to stay here because people are annoying," he said calmly, but I could tell at least half of what he said was a lie.

"Have you found out what happened to you mum?"

"No."

"Shouldn't you be finding out, maybe go to the police?"

"Rose, can we not do this, I said its under control," He stopped suddenly in front of an old building. "We're here,"

The abandoned building was old and frail, barley supporting itself. It looked as if it would collapse in any minute, honestly I was scared to enter in case I got squished like a bug. The inside however was not fancy or elegant but it didn't look nearly as old and demolished.

"So, where do we sleep," I asked in a slightly satisfied voice. I mean come on it's not that bad, well at least the inside. I was expecting a lot worse when Shadow had told me an abandoned building, I kinda expected rats and bugs to be everywhere.

"Stay on the first floor, you never know when the others might collapse," Shadow replied heading into a room. I followed after him for a while before he turned around and told me to stop.

"I'm gonna sleep here, go find a room to stay in."

I nodded and headed out the room. The first room I entered was what I presumed to be a kitchen, it had a Brocken fridge, small oven, a table, a bench and as I soon find out after attempting to get a drink a working sink.

I continued my search but had no luck, I had walked into two bathrooms and a laundry. I approached another room, this one had to had to be a bedroom. I entered and sure enough it was a bedroom, but the only problem was the huge gaping hole in the roof. I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall to the last room.

"Yes!" This room wasn't a bedroom, I could tell from the emptiness of it, but it did have a bed and that's all I needed. Maybe it was the previous owners guest room?

"Rose," I heard Shadow call out.

"Yeah?" I answered following where the voice came from.

I spotted him and walked over.

"I'm leaving for a few hours, I'll be back late tonight, so don't wait up," he said carefully as if he was speaking to a child.

"What, but you can't leave me alone, I barley even know where we are," I replied fearfully.

Shadow smirked. "This is why you have to stop following me." He said obviously referring to the last time I got lost when I followed him home.

I scowled at him and crossed my arms but had a small smile I couldn't stop from appearing.

"No, but seriously Rose, I have to go and I don't know how safe it is right now, I'm still not even sure what caused that explosion, or who.. So here," he said handing me a phone.

I looked at him confused, which urged him to continue. "I knew you didn't have your phone with you the day you came to my house, or no doubt you would have called your friends to see if they were alright. So I got you this phone from one of the lost property bins back at the shelter, I already put my number in it so-"

"Shadow! You can't just steal somebody's phone," he rolled his eyes and continued.

"It was in lost property, they probably didn't care that much or they wouldn't of lost it. Call me if anything happens. Don't worry, you'll be fine,"

I nodded my head slowly but uncertainly and watched him leave, locking the door behind him. How'd he even get a key?


End file.
